


Sam Wilson Is Dating A Supersoldier

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: As the world and every Avenger knows, Sam Wilson is dating a supersoldier. And here recently Sam has begun to fully appreciate Steve’s strength...by having the man carry him bridal style every chance he can get.





	Sam Wilson Is Dating A Supersoldier

As the world and every Avenger knows, Sam Wilson is dating a supersoldier. And when you date a supersoldier there are of course certain aspects you have to get used to like marathon sex, bear hugs that are capable of killing you, a sex drive rivaling that of a teenager, the fact your boyfriend will be at least a little bit good at everything he attempts, and an eidetic memory. 

And sure all of those things can be annoying at times, but  _ some _ of them can actually be a whole lot of fun. Here recently Sam has begun to fully appreciate Steve’s strength...by having the man carry him bridal style every chance he can get. 

It’s an addiction, truly it is, but it’s not Sam’s fault the man’s arms feel like home. 

Sam clears his throat, raising his arms and announcing, “Steve! Take me away.” 

Sam knows Steve’s answering sigh is more of an act than anything, and the man has a hint of a smile on his face when he walks over to the couch. 

Steve lifts him up effortlessly and Natasha asks, “Are you serious? Is this what’s it come to?” 

“I do have to say this is a  _ lot  _ even for you two.” Bruce agrees. 

Sam smiles, a warm feeling enveloping him as it always does when Steve’s arms are around him, and he presses closer to Steve’s chest. 

Steve shrugs, “Sam says my arms are the closest he’s come to heaven.” 

Natasha snorts, “I doubt that’s the only time you’ve made him-”

“Nuh-uh-uh,  _ no!” _ Bruce shouts, covering his ears. 

They all laugh and Sam kisses the resulting blush on Steve’s cheek. 

  
  



End file.
